Kagami's Prayer
by KadenRapius
Summary: KonataxKagami. A serious car accident rocks Kagami as she has to deal with Konata being rushed into A&E after being hit by a car, Upset and scared about the situation she doesn't know how to react.


A/N: Yep I'm back and with a new Lucky Star story, 2 tragic romances in a row eh? Hopefully this will be the last of that genre for a while (Though I may do one more, you'll get why when you've finished reading the story!)

So here we go!

Show: Lucky Star  
Pairing: Konata/Kagami, Minor Yutaka/Minami & Misao/Ayano

* * *

Kagami's Prayer

'I feel so empty now, I should be feeling some sort of emotion; nothing is all I feel, nothing while my best friend is lying on a bed in a critical state. I might be still in shock after all, it was all just sudden and we all had no way of knowing that would have happened; would she feel the same way if that happened to me or Tsukasa?'

'Oh god why did it have to happen!' Kagami thought as she sat in the waiting room, shaking after what had happened a few minutes ago walking home from school.

_---Flashback---_

A peaceful ending to an all typical day, the usual occurrence between this group of friends as the shortest of them talked about something she had heard from a game; her pigtailed lavender haired friend berating her for coming up with something with her sister and another friend listening intently though by looking at them didn't honestly know what was being talked about.

"I'm telling you that is true Kagamin!"

"I don't believe anything that comes out of your mouth Konata, especially if it came from an anime!"

"Though you would if it came from one of your light novels…"

"…That's different; at least some of the stuff in there is true!"

"What about that one…"

"Enough! Do you want me to help you with your homework or not? I mean really you should be able to do it yourself if you wasn't so lazy!"

"…" Konata sighed with defeat as Kagami, her Tsundere friend inwardly smiled as she had won said argument. Tsukasa was also excited as Miyuki was also coming over, meaning she could bake some cookies for them all. Within a matter of moments they were drawing closer to the train station where they could catch their train to Kagami and Tsukasa's house.

Fate, however, didn't like this idea and thus wanted to create a chain of events which would prove more 'suited' for this occasion.

"Ack! Dropped my pen!" Konata suddenly uttered as she went down to pick it up, unfortunately for her it was a road it had dropped upon; this also meant a car would be going down said road.

"Konata come…" Kagami barely uttered as she turned around only to see the horrible event unfolding. Kagami was thankful Tsuaka and Miyuki weren't watching at that moment as a car rammed into the side of Konata, her height disadvantage proved it's point as instead of going over the bonnet being dragged under and narrowly avoiding being crushed by the wheels.

Instead of stopping when it hit the girl, the car continued as it dragged her slightly underneath and drove off with accelerated speed; the driver most proberly knew what had happened and didn't want to get caught. Kagami stood there in a daze as she watched everything happen in front of her in a sort of slow motion, coming to slightly as all that was left was Konata's lifeless body lying in the middle of the street, the screech of the car echoing all around.

"KONATA!" She screamed as she ran towards her body, Tsukasa and Miyuki now shocked and speechless as they just realised what has happened. Kagami knelt down besides Konata, holding back her hysterical urge to cry and shout as she checked for the girl's pulse, relaxing ever so slightly as she found one.

She turned around towards her sister and friend, Miyuki was on the verge of crying ,as Tsukasa had actually collapsed to her knees, sobbing.

"Miyuki! Please take Tsukasa back home, and also ring Konata's dad and tell him what just happened!"

"Y…Yes Hiiragi-san, come on Tsukasa…" Miyuki tried to help the poor girl up as she was busy tapping into her phone, the two then walked towards the train station, Tsukasa desperately clinging to Miyuki.

"Konata don't you dare die on me now!" Kagami said as she fumbled for her phone to ring for an ambulance. She stuttered slightly when she got a response but getting the necessary information across, and in what felt like an eternity to her the ambulance arrived only in a few short minutes. She watched hesitantly as the paramedics loaded the poor broken body of her friend onto the ambulance, helping Kagami onto it as she sat next to the stretcher.

She held Konata's hand as the ambulance set off, she thought now would be the best time to stop holding in the tears as she let them flow down her reddened cheeks. She gazed upon Konata as she was breathing into an oxygen mask, the blood across her seemed to had stopped, mostly coming from the cuts and grazes from she went under. Who knows what else has happened within her poor little broken body?

"Please, don't die on me…." Kagami whispered as she continued to gaze upon Konata.

_---Present---_

Kagami held her head down as she was thinking about why it could have happened. How could it have been just a pen dropping which could have caused such an accident of this magnitude? Something which should never have happened; not to Konata, of all people…

Kagami was about to question why she thought it was worst because it happened to Konata, but a familiar voice was heard as she looked up to see: Konata's dad, her older cousin and her younger cousin come past the waiting room, the latter spotting Kagami and calling the other two towards her.

"Where is Konata!?" Demanded Sojiro Izumi, Konata's father as a mix of anguish and anger covered his face.

"She's in A I think they are treating her…" Kagami said, trying to sound like she wasn't close to breaking point but managing not to completely break down.

Sojiro was about to ask more questions when a nurse entered. Sojiro practically leapt upon her for answers, which she gave as Konata had been moved to a private room to rest. Sojiro and Yue, Konata's older cousin thought they should go first. Kagami agreed that she would sit with Yutaka as they went.

Yutaka, Konata's younger cousin and sister to Yue sat beside Konata, she looked like she had been crying heavily, proberly from when she found out and just before she came past the waiting room as a few tears still fell down her cheeks. Kagami then made sure to put on a brave face as she uncharacteristically pulled her into a hug.

"S…She's going to be okay isn't she?"

"Yeah, the doctors are the experts here so they should be able to get her better in no time."

"I hope so; I wouldn't know what to do without her…"

"To be honest, neither would I…"

They both sat there quietly, Kagami then tried to change the subject somewhat by asking Yutaka how her year is going at school.

"It's going great, I've made lots of friends there; Minami-Chan helps me out a lot with the stuff I have trouble with, she's kind and generous, and…" She stopped abruptly as her cheeks deepened with red slightly.

"And?" Kagami asked, she was curious why she would stop like that and had a little nagging feeling that Yutaka liked Minami.

"And…cute." Yutaka squeaked, now her cheeks going fully red and answering Kagami's feeling.

"You like Minami don't you?" She asked the small girl, knowing the answer she would get but wanted to clarify just in case.

"Please don't tell anyone! It's something I've been feeling and I don't know what to do about it…" Yutaka now looked sad, Kagami had been so forward was because not that long ago Miyuki confided something with her which she had found out by accident about Minami.

Miyuki was confided by Minami over the fact that she liked Yutaka, the reason Miyuki told Kagami was because she really honestly didn't know what to do, Konata would have taken it with her own 'warped' mind to tell Yutaka about this and Tsukasa, bless her, wouldn't have understood.

"I think you should talk to Minami about it, I have a feeling that she would understand your feelings, after all I doubt anything bad would really happen!" Kagami told Yutaka, not only to lift the small girl's spirits but her own spirits; she needed a way to make sure she didn't get so hung up about the accident.

Just at that moment she began to see it repeat right in front of her eyes, the way Konata had been knocked over and having the car go over her, being a rag doll as the automobile went over her as she was a speed hump.

Kagami was too caught up within this, and didn't notice Miyuki come in to the waiting room followed by Minami who had taken Tsukasa home to rest. They both was startled by the cold look on Kagami's face as she shook slightly and tears starting to re-appear. Miyuki then took this as the time to gently guide Kagami to a different seat so she could lay down as Minami sat next to Yutaka to comfort her.

Kagami closed her eyes tightly as she huddle herself laying on a sofa chair, she shook as if she was cold, now sobbing quietly as Miyuki sat next to her and comforted her, she could barely hear the whisper of Kagami repeating the same word.

"Why…"

---

After the sudden breakdown of Kagami that day she had gone very silent, within the week she barely had anything to eat, didn't talk to anybody including her sister unless it was declining nicely; even having to be excused from school because of the way she was being. The one thing she did keep up was her day visits to the hospital; she sat next by Konata's side who had recovered greatly but was still unconscious within a coma. All of her family and friends had visited her, but it was Kagami who oddly was there the most; only sitting in the chair next to her bed and doing nothing but stare at the floor until visiting time was over.

On the eighth day she visited like she usually did but something snapped within her, something which had to be let out otherwise it would have torn her up within. Sitting by Konata's side she began to sob, not quietly like she usually did but really cried, she wiped the tears from her eyes and off her cheeks as she begun to talk to Konata.

"I feel so empty now, you know, after what has happened it has taken the life out of me; sure you know that I usually put my work before my leisure but what is fun if you weren't around? Sure I didn't act like I enjoyed your company but I do, even if you started to spout something weird, I enjoyed it anyway, it was something new to talk about, something to debate about, something to argue about!"

She gave off a hollow laugh.

"If you were still awake then by now you would have said something about Yutaka and Minami being together now, of course it would have to be me to try and stop you from corrupting my sister, I know we're the same age but we both know that she can be a bit 'simple', bless her. I'm guessing seeing I'm talking about love then you proberly would have figured out that Misao and Ayano from my class have been going out for a while, I only really found out when they both visited you and started talking like a couple between each other."

A new set of tears now ran down her face.

"While on the subject of love, everyone just loves to have you awake right now, I mean you've been in here for a week now and everyone just wants to have you back, they love you so much, so much and they can't wait for you to wake up… but most of all, and I feel selfish to say this…"

She forcefully wiped any trace of liquid gushing out of her eyes as she stared at Konata's content face.

"But most of all I would love to see you wake up, not over the fact I need someone to talk to or anyone, I could do that with anyone, no I want you to wake up for one reason, and that one reason is I can't live without you, honestly without you then I have nothing in this world; because of the one girl in front of me, I could never forgive myself for not telling her how I love her, how I love her with all my heart from when I first met her, to this very moment, and beyond. I'm praying I can tell you this so I can never go through the pain of never telling you this."

She had fully burst into tears at this point, sobbing into Konata's sheets and holding her hand, still audible regardless of sheets she uttered a few words.

"Please don't go; Please let me be able to tell you how much I love you, how much you've stolen my heart…"

Kagami continued to sob into her sheets; she nearly wasn't able to hear a small voice whisper her name.

"Kagamin…"

She raised her head quicker then she'd imagined as she looked into the lazy eyes of her friend looking back at her.

"Konata! You're awake!"

"Yeah, it seems you have the knack Kagamin…"

Konata didn't expect that Kagami would now be shouting at her.

"What did you expect when you let your pen drop in the middle of the road like that! You could have looked both ways before going down to pick it up, Idiot! You were almost killed for crying out loud! What do you think would have happened if you died? Everyone would just break down, you would have made everyone so sad, you would have made me so sad, why did you have to stand there? Why!?"

Kagami then broke down further into tears as she sobbed heavily into Konata's bed, the owner of the bed then propped herself up to the bedstead and began to stroke the top of Kagami's head, making her lessen her crying to an extent, she rose her head toward Konata.

"Did you really mean what you said Kagamin?"

Kagami's cheeks then turned slightly redder, the look on her face automatically told Konata that she had no idea how long she had been 'sleeping' for when she made her little speech about love.

"H…How much did you hear?"

Konata close her eyes and gave off one of her trademark cat-like smiles as she answered.

"From when you said Yutaka and Minami are together, though I kinda knew that from when they first and also from how Hiyori drew them, Misao and Ayano wasn't really a surprise either, but what really was enjoyable was hearing that you loved me."

Kagami sighed, she was just glad that Konata was still alive and not in some sort of coma, but she then Konata signalled for her to come closer. Curious and a bit scared about what the blue haired girl would do, she slowed came closer only to be met with the most sweetest feeling she has ever felt come across her lips. She instinctively kissed Konata back for what was like eternity until both broke apart, panting slightly with loss of breath.

"Kagamin, I've been wanting to do that for so long; I can't tell you how much you've made me happy."

"Wait, if you felt the same way about me, then why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh my dear Kagamin, another thing I've wanted to see is the deredere expression you made when you did confess to me."

Instead of giving Konata a wallop like she would have done usually, she just laughed and took a hold of both of Konata's hands, causing her to question what Kagami was doing.

"Like I said, I would never forgive myself if I didn't tell you while you were alive and awake, so here I go, Konata…"

She turned slightly away, gathering up the courage she turned back and looked deep into Konata's emerald eyes.

"Konata, I love you, so very much…"

"My Kagamin, I love you too!"

It was from then that these fated soul mates became aware of their attraction to one another, and to create a relationship between themselves that would last until the day they would pass away; an unbreakable bond which took a hand from fate to make them say their feelings for one another.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you have enjoyed reading this, and if you noticed a change in the editing from my other stories; the editor who usually does this was away for a time so I had a good friend of mine do it for me so praise him too (His name is Hyouta on )

Until the next story, Cya!


End file.
